naruto the arcosian (preview story)
by akutskiforever
Summary: Naruto is a the most powerfull son of king cold (frieza father) and shortly after he was born he was launched out of the ship in a escape pod by rebels fearing his power and is found in Konoha.disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own storyline.


HAPTER ONE

King cold smiled as he looked down at his newborn son the strongest one Yet with a power level of 15,000,000 which is Stronger than his daughter frieza, his son cooler and his wife queen cold combined. Which when combined only equals 13,000,000 and it is higher than his own because his own power level is 14,000,000 and he is only a baby. He smiled as he thought of a name for his new son and wrote it down in the legal documents as "thermal of the cold clan" and also programmed it into the memory archive crystals these crystals are part of a network that store stuff into the minds of the arcosian s like if a arcosian were to look at something and think about it going into the archives it would disappear in a swirl (A/N: like kakashi's kamui from naruto) and can be brought back out later. Then king cold frowned as he was called to the bridge to answer a call from his Son and daughter and walked out after smiling at his last son because his wife passed away after birth and he will never remarry (A/N: say what you will about king cold but he is loyal) not long after he left a spy for the rebels snuck inside the room. His mission? To assess whether king cold's newest child is a threat or not, and if he is to kill the child and then kill himself so the king can not get any information from him on the rebels. After scanning the child for his power level he froze and then started to raise the knife to kill the child but stopped thinking "I can't kill this child he could be a weapon for the resistance to use against his father" and so the assassin then took the child and ran for the escape pods. As he lifted the child though he did not notice the silent alarm that he triggered telling king cold that the child is gone from the crib. The assassin got to the escape pods and Put the baby into one and closed the door and then set coordinates for a planet but as he was finishing king cold opened the door to the escape pods room and shot the man with a ki blast but in doing so the man's dead body changed the coordinates for the plant and pressed the launch button then the man exploded because of bombs hidden on him. The bombs were for if the man died he would take out as many of king cold's men as possible and possibly king cold himself. and because of the man exploding the launch data was all destroyed as well thus ruining any chance for the king to track down his son.

In konoha a mighty beast was destroying the city. This beast is the mighty kyuubi no kitsune the queen demons. But only the kyuubi's previous jinchuriki know of the kyuubi's true gender. As minato

Namikaze was freaking out because his wife just died and the kyuubi is lose and he doesn't have anyone to seal it into suddenly stopped as he sensed a massive energy signature coming from above him he jumped aside as a sphere suddenly slammed down where he just was. It opened as he slowly approached it inside he saw a baby creature that looked to not even be a couple of hours old and suddenly had a idea. He could seal the kyuubi into the child. then he took the baby into his arms and sealed the sphere into a scroll for later study the he appeared in front of the kyuubi on gamabunta then he performed the shiki fuin but to his amazement the shinigami did not take his soul as payment and when he asked why the shinigami simply said "you can not get out of this that easily this child will become a god later and I don't want to be on his bad side" and then left.

A/N: and there you have it the first chapter of this fabric. Now I have a poll up that is about whether or not I should continue with this story or not. You can find it in my profile. The poll shall be up for about 3 weeks after this updated chapter is posted and then I will close the poll and tell you the results in the next post. So until then I have to say goodbye. Oh and for those of you who are waiting for my other fics to be updated I have not abandoned them I have just hit a really bad case of writer's block so I will be updating them in the future I just don't know when.


End file.
